Fate Loves The Fearless
by HunterRaye96
Summary: She first met him in the strangest of ways; a bank robbery. After that, she kept seeing him whereever she went. There was only one problem; she was one of the people that was trying to get criminals like him off the streets. She had encountered none other than Gotham's infamous Joker, and whenever they run into each other, he becomes more and more obsessed with her. Joker/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Bratatatatat!_

All I could hear was the sound of machine guns randomly firing in the bank's halls. I looked around to see who could have been shooting, especially at Gotham's main bank. The gunshots suddenly ceased, and three men in dirty suits and clown masks rushed in, all armed with various guns. The other patrons of the bank looked on in horror as the men ordered everyone onto the ground. Two of the clowns stood as guards while one of them pulled one of the bank tellers from his area to the ground and hopped behind his desk to get the money inside the **registers**. I scanned the area hurriedly to try to find a way to escape and possibly get help, although the police were most likely already on their way. My positioning was perfect since I was at the last teller, the one closest to the large double-doored emergency exit. I planned my escape when I suddenly heard a couple of gunshots echo through the air.

"You're all dead! Do you have any idea who you're stealing from? You and your friends are dead!"

An angry man's voice echoed through the building as I saw one man emerge from an office space, who I'm assuming worked at the bank or had ownership of it. He **continued** to try to shoot at the clowns, hitting one of them in the head. The two others hid and waited until the man tried reloading his bullets, then jumped out and shot him in the side, taking him down. I laid on the ground paralyzed in fear as the two guard clowns began arguing with each other about the hostages and the possibility of police showing up before they collected the rest of the money from the vaults.

"This was a stupid fucking plan all along! I knew shit like this would happen! What kind of leader are you if you can't keep your guys safe?" one of the clowns yelled. "Shh shh shh, trust me. Everything will be just fine." the other replied in a voice I could've sworn I had heard before. Before I could blink, the second clown shot the first one in the head at point blank range. Unfortunately, they were both close to me, so some of the clown's blood splattered onto me. I gasped as the blood splashed onto my face, then covered my mouth so I couldn't be heard. Thankfully, the other men from downstairs rushed up just in time. "What the fuck happened up here?" they both wondered as they hauled up giant bags filled with money. The remaining clown shook his head in confusion, staying silent as the others gave him the bags.

_Why would he randomly shoot his partners then stay silent about it? Why did he even shoot that other guy in the first place?_

I had little time to ponder that before the clown randomly shot the other two men, killing them both instantly. At that point, the guy that had tried to fight them off before began to crawl towards him, shotgun in hand.

"You better get out of here before the cops show up, you fucking psycho clown! I'll get you for this!"

Ominous silence echoed throughout the bank, except for the man's heavy breathing and pathetic attempts to crawl towards the lone clown. The clown began to step away from me and towards the man, so I began to slowly inch towards the emergency exit. Eventually the clown got to the man and lifted him up by his collar, pulling him up into air, making him drop his gun.

"You sure do have a lot of **guts **for a guy that's going to get his brains blown out, don't-cha think?" the clown growled in that familiar, ominous voice. I held my breath as I stared at the horrid scene unfolding before me.

"You're pathetic, clown! Fucking pathetic!" the man choked out, spitting blood at the clown's masked face. I crawled quicker towards the exit as the clown threw the man roughly on the ground then shot him twice in the head. The rest of the patrons gasped and watched in horrified silence as the clown began to circle the bank, seemingly waiting for something to happen. I froze only a foot away from the exit, terrified that he would see me trying to escape and kill me too. I watched as he began to pace and repeatedly check his watch. He stopped and tapped his foot angrily, remaining silent. He faced away from me, and I took that as my opportunity to slide a little bit closer to the door. I quietly slid until I was at the exit, my heel loudly hitting the door. Immediately, the clown whipped his head in my direction and began speed-walking towards me.

_Fucking shit._

In a couple of seconds he got to me and glared down at me, not saying anything. I felt tears gather in my eyes as he continued to glare at me through his mask. His silence was maddening. Suddenly, he picked me up lightly by my throat and pushed me against the wall next to the door. He still stayed silent, driving me insane. A couple seconds went by, then he reached for his mask and ripped it off. I gasped when I saw his face; _I knew I recognized his voice!_

His Glasgow grin and eerie clown makeup were a dead give-away to the identity of my captor; the infamous Joker.

"Didn't anyone teach you that it's **impolite** to leave a party before saying goodbye to the hos**t**?" He snarled at me, ripping me away from my thoughts. "I-I-" I struggled to come up with an adequate response as his grip on my throat tightened, but his eyes slightly softened. He grabbed my hip with his other hand and pressed me harder against the wall. "Although I will have to excuse you. I can't possibly harm a woman as breathtaking as you." He smirked as my eyes widened at his comments, my heart beating out of my chest. "P-please, just let us all go!" I whispered, barely being able to speak with his hand on my throat.

"Oh pity, here I was thinking you were one of those interesting, **feisty** women, not like the typical boring broads in this city." He sarcastically sighed, his permanent grin facing downwards in a frown. He opened his mouth to speak again when we were blown away by an earth-shattering crash on the opposite wall; a school bus crashed into the bank and another clown jumped out, barely glancing at the Joker and I before loading the bags of **cash** onto the bus. I was too busy staring at the bus to notice that the Joker had let go of me, but he quickly pinned me down, lowering his face incredibly close to mine. For the first time I got to completely look at all of his features; his greasy blonde-green hair, the cracked white paint on his face, the black makeup around his eyes, and the blood red lipstick on his lips. His hazel eyes had anger in them, but also a hint of wonder and glee. I stared at his eyes for mere moments, but it felt like an eternity.

"Ya know, I'd **love** to stay and chat, but as you can see, I have a bus to catch!" he giggled, looking back towards the bus. "We'll just have to keep in touch dollface!" He began to cackle above me, holding his sides in laughter. In a split second he stopped laughing and donned a serious look on his face, quickly getting up and picking me up, dusting himself off. He turned back towards the bus as I watched him, then he quickly spun back around and hit me in the forehead with the butt of his gun, immediately knocking me to the ground.

I groaned as I fell to the ground, random flashes of black blocking my vision. Everything became blurry as I saw the Joker jump onto the bus and shout at the driver to drive. He looked back towards me and let out his terrifying signature laugh before my vision faded to black.


	2. Chapter 2

I groaned as I slowly lifted my head, groggily looking at my surroundings. The white curtains, white floors, white walls, and medical equipment around the room told me I must be in the hospital. My head began to throb, causing me to groan in pain.

"What the fuck happened to me?" I muttered, looking around for a nurse. I sat with my head in my hands for a second before the door flew open.

"Jessica, are you okay?" I looked up to see the worried face of my best friend and colleague, Harvey Dent, as he rushed over to me. "I'm a lot better now that you're here." I chuckled as he hugged me tight. "I thought that mad man would have killed you for sure….Thank God you're alive!" I hugged him back, but the throbbing in my head soon became too much for me to take as I pulled away from him and groaned.

"What happened? Did he give me a concussion or something? How much money did he steal? Where did he go?" I asked Harvey curiously.

"Woah, slow down Jess! One question at a time!" Harvey chuckled. "Well, first off, you don't have a concussion. Just a wicked bruise on your forehead, and slight hand marks on your neck. As for the money, Bruce is working with the bank to try to figure that out now. And no one knows where he went. That deranged clown has a talent for randomly appearing and disappearing without a trace."

I processed everything Harvey told me with a quizzical expression on my face. "Why would he randomly steal a bunch of money from Gotham's top bank, killing but one of his henchmen in the process, and leave me alive? None of this makes any sense!" I wondered.

"I wouldn't question why he does anything, Jess. The man's fucking crazy. Maybe he has a huge master plan, or maybe he just felt bloodthirsty and money hungry. Who knows? All I know is the sooner someone locks that clown up in Arkham, the sooner we'll be able to clean up this God-forsaken city." Harvey sighed, gazing at me with concern. "That bruise really is nasty. He sure hit you pretty good!" He chuckled, handing me a mirror so I could see.

"Oh shit!" My forehead was splotched with black and blue bruises, my ice blue eyes were slightly bloodshot, my normally smooth, clear skin had leftover bloodstains, and my long brown hair was frizzy and tangled. "I look like shit." I chuckled, laughing at my reflection as I handed Harvey the mirror.

"You could never look shitty, or even close to that." Harvey said in a deeper voice than normal, causing my heart to race and my palms to get slightly sweaty. I had always admired Harvey for his legal work, and loved him for his heart. He was one of the best men I had ever known, and he had shown me more kindness than anyone I had ever met. We have both had feelings for each other ever since we first met back in law school, but neither of us gathered the courage to tell each other before he met Rachel Dawes. _Rachel…._ She stole him right out from under me, and now they were engaged. I should be happy for him because he's like a lovesick puppy when he's around her, but I don't think she's good enough for him. I can see the attitude she constantly gives him.

"**Harvey**! Where are you?" Speak of the devil.

Rachel ran into my hospital room along with my lifelong friend, Bruce Wayne. Harvey spun around to quickly hug Rachel. Rachel and Bruce came in the room and gasped, looking directly at my forehead.

"Oh come on, is it really that bad?" I joked, knowing fully well how horrendous I looked.

"You poor thing! I will put that clown away if it's the last thing I do!" Rachel said, coming over and hugging me.

_Well, that's a first._

I'm sure everyone had the same astonished reaction as I did, since it's incredibly obvious that Rachel and I don't exactly get along.

"What do you think his plan was?" Bruce asked, coming to my side. "You saw the entire thing happen; did he seem suspicious? Did he talk to his lackeys about where they were going or what the money was for?"

"Do you really think he would? All he did was shoot his other clowns, sit back as the rest of the men stole the money for him, and drive away. Oh, and practically molest me and give me this nasty bruise. Other than that, nothing." I replied, reminiscing the last events I could remember. "Even if he did say anything, I don't think that's what I would've remembered."

"Let's see if there's any news coverage about this!" Rachel suggested, turning on the tiny television in the corner of the room. She kept flipping through channels until she could find the news channel. Sure enough, there was plenty of coverage about the robbery.

"The Joker is at it again! Just when we thought he couldn't wreak enough havoc through our city, he struck again yesterday in the most unusual way; by stealing 1.5 million dollars from Gotham International Bank! His actions are anything but typical, but police officers and citizens alike are wondering what his motivations could be, and what will he do next? There were other men in clown masks in the banks, but each one of them was shot in the head, suggesting to us that the Joker killed him. The reasons are unknown, but police commissioner Gordon has released this statement to Channel 6 News; 'No matter what, he will be apprehended. We will not let another tragedy happen because we are too scared take action against this madman. Mark my words, the Joker's reign of terror will end!'. Well, commissioner, those are some - what, what's going on?" The television screen erupted in static, and white noise filled the room as we all gazed up in fright. "Is the station being hacked?" Images of the reporter faded in and out until eventually she vanished altogether, and suddenly an image of a barren room was on the screen. There was a slight staticky noise in the background, then the camera began shaking violently before flipping over and revealing a familiar face; the Joker.

"Hello fellow Gothamites!" He cackled. "I do sincerely apologize for cutting off your **precious **newscast, but, frankly, my information is better!"

I felt the blood drain from my face as the feeling of his hand around my neck and his burning gaze capturing me paralyzed me. Bruce gripped my hand tight to help me calm down as we continued to listen to the Joker's newscast.

"I'm sure you're all wondering why I hijacked the news, and what horrid plans my sick mind came up with next. Well, I can't tell you guys all of my secrets! But I want to quickly introduce you to my little friend, Scotty!"

I held my breath as the camera shakily turned again and showed a young boy, probably eight or nine years old, tied to a chair, with his face painted in Joker-esque makeup. I gasped in horror, a single tear running down my face.

"Say hi to everyone Scotty!" Joker giggled.

The young boy began to cry softly.

"Come on Scotty boy, don't be rude! Say **hi** to all of the nice people in Gotham! **NOW SCOTTY**!" He boomed, scaring the boy.

"H-hi! Please help me! I just want to go home!" Scotty whimpered.

"As you can all probably see, my little friend doesn't seem to like me very much." Joker said, bursting into a fit of giggles, turning the camera back to his face. "But don't worry! Scotty can return home to his worried parents, on one condition. Yesterday at the bank I met a simply **astonishing **woman! I know, it's a little crazy; **me **of all people!" He kept laughing as my face dropped.

"Unfortunately for all of the hopeless romantics out there, I did not get her number. But I was able to, shall I say, sweep her off her feet." He winked to the camera as I shuddered in disgust, my stomach churning as Bruce and Harvey glared in anger at the madman on the screen.

"However, I would **love **the chance to meet this woman again! I don't know, there was just something **there**, ya know? Now listen; I have a little game for her to play, and it's incredibly simple. All she needs to do is stay put, not change her schedule, and wait for me to meet her again! Simple enough, right? But the consequences for not playing along are dire for not only her, but also my little friend Scotty. Ya see, Scotty has a little, itsy-bitsy bomb strapped to his chair. In three days, if I can't find her, she's locked up at a hubby's place, or she tries to run, little Scotty will turn into confetti! But if she plays along, Scotty boy can go home to his parents! It's simple enough. So, wherever you are, the life of this young, frightened boy is in **your **hands. Ready to play, dollface? I'll see you soon," He giggled, his voice suddenly dropping down, "then our **real **games can begin." He smirked at the camera, then belted out his signature cackle before cutting off transmission.

There was monetary static before the newscaster popped back onto the screen with the same astonished face everyone in the room had. "Well, um, that was certainly unlike anything we've ever seen here at Channel 6 News! That is all from Channel 6, report back later at 7pm to hear the details of this shocking story as they occur!"

Rachel abruptly shut off the television and rushed over to hug me again, which I returned. We were both shaking in fear at the Joker's proposition and random newscast.

"What could he possibly want with her?" Harvey questioned in anger, starting to pace.

"I don't know, but whatever the sick bastard wants, he isn't getting it!" Bruce was seething in anger. "I will **not **let him hurt you, do you hear me?"

"But what about that little boy?" I asked. "I don't want him to try kidnapping me, but if I didn't agree to the conditions of his 'game' and let that boy get blown up, I would never be able to live with myself!" I cried, feeling hopeless.

"No, we won't let him hurt you or that little boy! I know Gordon will help us. We'll figure this out!" Harvey said, continuing to pace.

"Until we do, I want you to stay with me," Bruce said, "I have the best security system in all of Gotham, and I'll be there to protect you if he tries to get you."

"What could he possibly want from me? I'm just a lawyer-"

"But you're a lawyer with more convictions than Dent. Hell, you convicted Sal Maroni and his gang! If he doesn't already know that, which he might with his uncanny way of finding out information about people, then that will definitely not work out in your favor. You have a lot of power in the legal field; he probably sees you as his possible golden ticket to get to the thugs in prison, or committing some sort of crime he can't commit by himself. Besides, the fact that he's seemingly smitten with you doesn't help matters either." Rachel said.

"All I know is I can't let that boy die, but I don't know what else to do besides go with him! I just want to get checked out of this hospital and go home…."

We all left my hospital room and I checked myself out, quickly going to my apartment to gather some stuff to bring to Bruce's. The others waited in my living room while I went through my bathroom and bedroom, bringing what I thought was necessary. Before I left, I saw what looked like a note on my nightstand. I quickly picked it up and opened it, scanning it to see who it was from. The handwriting was sporadic and sloppy, and I saw a sloppy _J _at the bottom, so I knew it was from the Joker.

_How could he have gotten into my apartment? How does he know anything about me?_

My heart raced as I read the note:

_**Hello there, sweetcheeks! **_

_**I bet you're probably wondering how I got into your humble abode, right? Or how I even knew your name? Well, this may sound surprising to you, but I actually follow up on legal proceedings in this city. I kinda need to make sure all of my go-to guys aren't getting locked up, ya know? That's how I knew your name; once my friend Sal Maroni got locked up, I had a feeling you'd be trouble for me! I just have to say, you're a lot less feisty in person than you are in court. It's kinda disappointing, Miss Alford! But nevertheless, I found out your name from that proceeding and others, which gave me a whole myriad of information. Social media sure is a wonderful thing! I could track your likes and dislikes, your hobbies, even where you live! This made getting to you a LOT easier. Now, I really hope you play along in my little game. You "seeking justice" types are always the kinds of people to put other peoples' lives before their own, right? Scotty and I sure hope I assumed correctly! I hope you enjoyed my newscast; I put a lot of effort into it. It sure is hard to get in touch with you when I don't even have your phone number! But regardless, I hope you're ready for me! I can't wait to see ya again toots!**_

_**Until next time…**_

_**J**_

_**Oh, and by the way, I know your friends too, so don't think you'll be safe if you go there. Even though that's one of my no-no's! I hope you do a good job of following my rules, or you'll see me when I'm angry; and NO ONE likes me when I'm angry. Ta-ta! **_

As soon as I stopped reading, I dropped the note and grabbed my stuff, running to my friends then straight out the door. They all ran after me, but I immediately ran to the car and shut myself inside. Bruce, Harvey and Rachel gave each other confused glances before Bruce came to the car, and Harvey and Rachel went to theirs.

"What happened in there? Are you okay?" Bruce asked as soon as he got into the car.

"He left me a note….Just, just drive Bruce. I'll tell you about it once we get to your house and I can truly feel safe." I murmured, gripping Bruce's hand tight.

He opened his mouth to ask more, but the terrified look on my face made him hold his tongue and start driving up to his house.

_Hopefully I'll actually be safe with Bruce, and not as vulnerable as I have been…._


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! Before I post this next chapter, thank you so much for reading! I've been thinking about this storyline for a while now, and it means a lot to me that people are actually reading it and enjoying it. Please feel free to leave any reviews and critiques! I'll look at and reply to all of them :D Oh and by the way, this chapter gets very...uh...graphic. This chapter is sexually explicit, so anyone that's uncomfortable with that can just skip over it! Skipping that part doesn't change the plot, so feel free! For everyone else that reads it, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed typing it. ;3 Have fun, and happy reading! 3

CHAPTER 3

Two days had passed since I started staying with Bruce. My days have been pretty uneventful since Bruce would rarely let me out of his sight and he wouldn't let me leave. I was only alone when I slept, and I even had to bargain with him to get my own room, but I was thankful for his overprotective nature. Thankfully Bruce had many amenities in his glorious mansion, including a gym, pool, and library, so I always had a lot to do to preoccupy my mind. Bruce helped me avoid watching tv so I wouldn't see any new broadcasts the Joker could've possibly made, but tonight my curiosity has gotten the better of me. A little while ago I took a nice, hot shower, put on a silk nightgown, and got ready for bed. I was about to go upstairs to my room when Bruce stopped me.

"Are you sure you wouldn't want to just sleep in my room? I could be there to guard you just in case that psychopath tries breaking in here." he implored.

"As fun as sleeping with you would be, I'm going to decline." I chuckled, smiling at Bruce and lightly hugging him. As I hugged him he wrapped his arms tightly around me, almost refusing to let me go. He put his head on my shoulder and softly rubbed my back.

"I just don't want anything bad to happen to you. We both know how much I care about you. I'd be lost without you Jess. I don't want any chance of that **clown **stealing you from me."

Bruce and I both knew that his love for me was more than platonic, and I can't say that I don't feel the same way. Regardless of how much of a player he can be, Bruce is truly a remarkable man, especially because of his secret alias. I've known about Batman for years after accidentally stumbling across the Batcave when I stayed over Bruce's. He tried to explain his way out of it, but I'm not stupid. At least I'm good at keeping secrets. His heroic nature, compassion, intelligence, and good looks have always drawn me to him. We have been, involved, a couple times, but we haven't wanted to risk our friendship by evolving to something more. However, I think tonight I might have to forget about that fear…

_You know what? I can wait until tomorrow to watch the news about the Joker. He's probably forgotten about me by now. Besides, there's no way he could know that I'm here._

"Actually I think I might join you tonight, since you asked me so nicely." I smiled, looking up at him before lightly kissing him then pulling away. "You always know how to make me feel more secure."

Joker's POV

For two days I had my top men checking Jessica's workplace, her friend's houses, her frequent hangout spots...but there was no sign of her anywhere. Her defiance of my simple rules is starting to become aggravating.

"Boss, if you're so keen on gettin' this girl, why didn't ya just get her when ya were in her apartment? Woulda saved us a lot of time." one of my goons complained.

"Yea, we been watchin' her for all this time, but ya don't get her! Why boss?" another man questioned, looking at me quizzically.

"The next person to question my reasoning is going to be carved up like a turkey, got it?" I growled, not in the mood to deal with their moronic complaints. Immediately all of the men shut up. "That's better. I want everyone to leave except Jason." All of the men hurriedly dispersed except for one. This man was tall and lanky quite similarly to myself, but his short hair and ice blue eyes differed from my shaggy green-blonde hair and hazel eyes. His features were sharp, and his aim was even sharper. He's been my lead sniper for five years now. Whenever I need to find someone or have someone killed, he's there.

"Hey there, my main man! I have a little **undercover** mission for ya tonight, and this one is the most important I've ever given you. I need you to find Jessica Alford. I don't care how far you have to go, what security system you have to break, or who you may have to kill in order to find her. Once you do, tell me where she is and let me in. Got it?" I commanded.

"Got it boss, I'll find her." he said, rushing out the door.

I waited impatiently for any word from Jason for over two hours, pacing the floors of my hideout angrily. I've been staked out at an abandoned motel on the outskirts of Gotham where no one could possibly think of finding us. I usually move around with my lackeys every few months or so, but the remote location of this place has allowed us to stay for a little bit over two years. I've come to like it, my humble abode. I typically reside in a one bedroom room with every wall painted a different jewel toned color, a gigantic patterned rug in the middle of the dark wood floors, a king sized bed with different colored sheets tossed on, a small television, a ratty couch, a dining room table, and newspaper headlines covering the coffee table. It was neat yet still messy at the same time; order with a touch of chaos, just how I like it.

The heels of my shoes clicked as I paced, and I can only imagine how loud I must be to the rest of the members of my brood. As the hours passed I got angrier and angrier until I suddenly heard a loud ringtone. I recognized the ringtone immediately and checked my phone. I only used it to contact one person; Jason.

Found her. She's at Wayne Manor. I infiltrated the security system and chloroformed the butler. I'm on the roof of the building, across from Bruce's bedroom. Come quick.

I immediately grabbed my keys and rushed out of the motel, jumped in my car and drove like a speed racer to a neighborhood just outside Wayne Manor. I parked my car far enough away that no one would notice it and got to the roof where Jason said he'd meet me.

"Jason, you never cease to amaze me!"

"I-I think your happiness will be a little bit short-lived. Look in the window to Bruce's bedroom." he stuttered, handing me a pair of binoculars. I gave him an incredulous look then looked through them. Immediately my blood began to boil at what I saw; **my **Jessica in that disgusting playboy's arms, kissing him. I began to shake in fury as I watched the scene unfold before my eyes. _She's going to be very sorry she disobeyed my rules…_

Jessica's POV

I wrapped my arms around Bruce's neck and smiled as I kissed him, falling into his protective arms. He led me to his bed and we fell onto it clumsily, laughing as we continued kissing passionately. My face slowly turned red as he stopped kissing me to nip on my neck and collarbone, slowly going lower and lower. He quickly took my nightgown off of me and tossed it aside, and I did the same with his robe. We were both left in our underwear as I straddled him, looking down at his deep brown eyes and soft features.

_Now I know why we keep doing this…_

He grabbed my breasts, taking one of my nipples in his mouth as I raked my nails down his sides and moaned. "You're absolutely breathtaking…" he breathed as he teased my breasts, leaving hickeys all around them.

I suddenly growled and pinned his arms down, biting all down his neck and chest, leaving hickeys everywhere as he groaned. "I could say the same to you." I moaned, capturing his lips again, biting him and moving my hips against him. I felt our bodies getting hotter and hotter, yearning for release. His arousal was incredibly evident as it pressed against my hips, getting harder and harder as I pressed my hips against him.

"I can't believe how sexy you are." he breathed as I kissed lower and lower down his stomach, then took off his underwear. My heart pounded wildly as his member sprang out from his boxers, getting my attention. I was about to stroke it but Bruce had other ideas. He pulled me up from his hips and flipped me over onto my back then climbed on top of me, kissing me and leaving more hickeys all over my body. I moaned and mewled as he went lower, eventually taking off my panties, revealing my arousal. "Mmm, you're so beautiful…" He smirked as he licked my sensitive spot, lapping up my juices with his tongue. I moaned and bucked my hips, grabbing the sheets as he continued his mission. My back arched and my toes curled as he licked faster and faster, almost to the point where I couldn't take it anymore.

"B-Bruce, I-I can't take it!" I mewled, grinding my hips against his face.

He moved his face away from my hips and captured my lips again, guiding the tip of his member to my entrance. I broke the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck, staring into his eyes as he slowly entered me. We both moaned once he was inside, rocking our hips in a steady rhythm. I raked my nails down his back hard enough to draw blood as he moved faster and faster, groaning into my neck. A light sheen of sweat glistened both of us and was reflected in the moonlight, otherwise surrounding us in complete darkness. I wrapped my legs tightly around him as we were close to climax, moaning loudly.

"I-I love you, Bruce!" I moaned, holding his hips tightly as he moved faster than before. "I love you Jess!" He grunted as we both shuddered, seeing stars as we climaxed. After we finished his movements slowed down until he stopped completely, slowly pulling out of me and holding me in his arms. I laid in front of him as he wrapped his arms around my waist, softly kissing up and down my neck. "I'm really happy you decided to stay with me tonight." He chuckled, pulling me closer to him.

"Oh, I bet you are!" I laughed, holding his arms tight and snuggling against him. We both began to drift off to sleep, but something kept me awake. A few minutes later, the sound of soft snoring next to me let me know that Bruce had fallen asleep. I looked out the window lightly chuckling, grinning from ear to ear. As I looked out the window, I could've sworn I saw something small move across the roof. I picked my head up a little bit more to get a better look, but Bruce's tight grip on my waist lulled me into a feeling of safety, so I put my head back down and drifted off to sleep. _It's probably nothing…._

I woke up to the sounds of pounding feet, angry shouting and my body thudding to the ground as I fell off the bed. I looked around in a daze, still trying to wake up.

"How the hell did you get in here? Get out before I have you arrested!"

I barely had time to stand up before I was picked up and shoved against the wall, hitting my head. I groaned as I shut my eyes, trying to block out the pain.

"Let go of her you sick freak!" I heard Bruce scream, and my breath got caught in my chest as I came to the realization of who had broken into Bruce's room. I opened my eyes and gasped as I saw the Joker's face not even an inch from mine. I held my breath, not even wanting to breathe too loudly in fear of upsetting him. _I hope he didn't see me sleeping with Bruce! I can't imagine how angry he'd be. _I looked at Bruce out of the corner of my eye, seeing another man that I didn't recognize holding him with a knife to his throat.

"**LOOK AT ME!**" Joker shouted in my face, directing my gaze to him. "I'm disappointed in you buttercup! I thought my rules were simple to follow. All you had to do was stay in your apartment and wait for me, but I guess rules aren't important enough to you. Ironic for a lawyer, huh?" He growled, glaring at me.

"Get away from her!" Bruce shouted, earning a swift kick from his captor. He groaned and gritted his teeth as he bent over in pain. As I looked at him I saw that both of his eyes were blackened, he was bleeding in several places, and he had cuts and bruises all over his body.

"What did you do to him?" I weakly asked, my eyes widening.

"Trust me princess, you don't want to know." the clown darkly chuckled. "This only happened to him because he **violated **what's mine-"

"She isn't yours you fucking psychopath!"

I shuddered as Bruce was kicked a couple more times, groaning with each impact. A tear rolled down my cheek as I listened to his labored breath and pain-filled groans.

"See what happens when you don't play by my rules?" Joker asked, directing my attention back to him. "If you would've stayed at your apartment like a good little girl, Bruce-y would've been sleeping soundly! You continue to disappoint me, Jessica." he chuckled. "Now, since I'm such a nice guy, I've decided to let our little friend Scotty go. I actually dropped him off before I headed over here! But I'm afraid I'm going to have to punish you for breaking my rules!"

Before I could react, Joker threw me to the ground and stood above me. I tried to get up, but as soon as I hit the ground he kicked me in the stomach as hard as he could. I cried out in pain and curled up in a ball, trying to block his kicks as Bruce screamed at him to stop. He continued to kick me all over, grunting with each kick. "This is what happens when you break my rules! And this is only the beginning!" He cackled, continuing to kick me, then he climbed on top of me, pinning me down. He grabbed my head and lifted my face up towards his as I trembled in his grasp, terrified of what he was going to do next.

"As much fun as this has been for me, we **really **must be getting back home! But don't worry, sweetheart; you're coming with us." he smirked, motioning at the other captor who hit Bruce in the head with the butt of his gun, knocking him out. I screamed as Bruce hit the ground, tears streaming down my face. The Joker stared at me as I cried, his grin growing wider and wider.

"You're so beautiful when you cry…" he sighed, taking a second to look into my eyes. I saw his eyes soften, but everything went black as he smashed my head to the floor, knocking me out.

Joker's POV

Jason and I stormed away from Wayne Manor after tying Bruce up, being careful not to accidentally wake Jessica up. I was still fuming at what I saw her doing with Bruce, but she'd pay for that once she woke up. The night breeze cooled us as we walked to my car, the dim moonlight guiding us.

"Damn, I still can't believe how pissed you got!" Jason chuckled.

"You can't blame me! I told her how to play the game, and she didn't listen. Besides, Bruce violated what's mine. He's lucky that I didn't kill him." I growled, walking faster. "Now I just can't wait until my little lambchop wakes up so I can show her the punishment for not listening to me."

_Oh, what a fun game that'll be…._


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 _**Before I get started with this chapter, I just want to quickly thank all of my amazing followers! 3 You guys are amazing! I never thought a story I'd write would get this many followers this quickly. It really makes me feel reassured about my writing. :3 Before I go on, I've been debating switching to a third person point of view so you could get more perspectives on the story than just Jessica's, but I want to know how you guys feel! Your input means everything to me :) So comment down below whether you think I should stick with first person or switch to third! Whatever gets the most votes will be what I go with. My schedule will be opening up really quickly so I'll be publishing chapters a lot quicker. Love you all and happy reading! 3**_

Every inch of my body throbbed as a slowly faded back into consciousness. I looked around and saw gray walls all around me, but nothing else. _Where the hell am I? _My hands were tied roughly behind my back and my legs were tied together with thick rope, pulling my limbs tightly. I kept wiggling to try sitting up but had no success. I whipped my head around to try look for a way out but there was nothing in the room but me and a big black door. I heard a loud _bang_ and looked around to see the door swing open, revealing a very irritated yet still gleeful Joker. He smirked at me as I looked up at him, partially with fear but also with anger.

"Aw, what's with the angry look sugarplum?" He chuckled, walking over to me and pulling me up, holding onto me so I could stand. He pulled me close to him so our chests touched, making me gasp, but I quickly hushed myself and maintained a slightly angry look. I tried to control myself as my mind raced at the thought of what he could possibly have in store for me.

"I think after certain recent even**ts**, **I **should be the only angry one here." He growled, kicking my ankles out from under me and letting me fall to the ground. I went down quickly and groaned in pain at the impact of my fall. He took a step back, starting to pace in a circle around me.

"You know, I figured you'd be able to follow my rules pretty easily. I didn't make them that hard, right?" I didn't respond, curling into a ball and trying to ignore him. He bent down to my level and put his face near mine, glaring at me angrily. "It wouldn't be a good idea to ignore me, especially since you're in trouble for not following my rules! Now I'll ask you again; I didn't make the rules too hard to follow, right?" He growled, waiting for a response. When I didn't respond quick enough, he heavily sighed and got back up, starting to pace again.

"If you're not going to talk to me, I guess I'm going to have to make you scream for me, like you did for old **Bruce-y** the last night." He sneered, kicking me as hard as he could in the stomach. I cried out at the impact, the kick immediately spreading soreness all throughout my core. He kicked me a few more times, making me cry out with each kick. "Are you gonna talk to me now princess?" He cackled, grabbing my left arm and throwing me against the wall, catching me and pressing me up against it before I could fall again.

"Wha-what do you want with me? Why did you bring me here?" I asked weakly, looking into his eyes.

I held back tears as my entire body throbbed in pain and fear coursed through me. I waited for Joker to respond, but all he did was glare intensely at me. "Please, just tell me why I'm here.." I begged.

"I don't think after your little performance last night that you're the one who should be ordering **me **around." He brought us away from the wall then slammed me back up against it as hard as he could. "I don't like people who think they don't have to follow my rules."

My head throbbed as I shook and held back tears of pain, trying not to let him know he'd won. A slight ringing sound echoed, impeding my hearing. "Fine, I'll talk, I'll tell you anything you want to know. Just please..." I caught myself before planning out my next words. "Please don't hurt my friends anymore. Just me. Your problem is with me, not them." I sighed, finally letting a tear drop as I looked down, too ashamed of my weakness to look him in the eyes.

My heart stopped when he didn't reply. He stood over me, glaring down at me. I could see slight confusion on his face as he tried to ponder how to react to what I asked him. After what seemed like eons, he gently lifted my chin up so I could look into his eyes. Surprisingly, his gaze softened dramatically from the ruthless, irritated glare I saw before. I almost lost my breath as we looked into each other's eyes, our surroundings melting away.

_I never realized how beautifully mossy green his eyes were..._

"If you weren't so valuable to me, I would've killed you by now. I hope you realize that and know how lucky you are, sweetpea. Next time you slip up I may not be so generous." He whipped out a small pocket knife and I cringed when he brought it towards my wrists. "Relax darlin'! You really think I'd hurt you after I just said I wouldn't? What kind of monster do you think I am?" He cackled, cutting the rope from my wrists, then bent down to cut the rope off of my ankles.

I sighed and smiled with relief as I stretched, relishing in my newfound freedom. Even though I was free, I was still slightly pressed up against the wall, forced against it by the closeness of the Joker. For the first time his closeness didn't make me shudder. We looked at each other for a second, once again being ensnared by each other's eyes.

_Why am I so entranced by this maniac? What's wrong with me?_

I tried to remember all of the pain he had already caused me in the few days I've been around him, but nothing would come to my mind.

"Hello? Helloooo! Jessica!" His booming voice snapped me out of my trance, forcing me to look away from him. "Sometimes I truly don't understand you…" he trailed off, pushing me closer to the wall.

The same magnetizing connection that trapped us that day at the bank trapped us again, unconciously pulling us closer. I couldn't explain it, and I doubt he could either, but we were trapped by this cosmic force that kept pulling us closer and closer. As our lips were just about to touch, something snapped and we caught ourselves, rapidly pulling back and letting go of each other. I wobbled on the hard concrete floor, trying to regain my balance as we quickly backed away from each other. I looked at the ground, stunned.

"Well, ah, that was awkward!" he chuckled, turning away and opening the door. "Come on, I won't bite! I need to show you where you'll be staying."

I followed him out the door which led to a dark, concrete covered hallway, the only light coming from a lone flickering light bulb. I felt an eerie feeling as I followed him up a rickety wooden staircase, leading us to a shoddy white door. He opened the door and welcomed me into a mismatched, tidy yet messy apartment. Everything was in one room; a small outdated kitchen area, a light colored wooden table and matching chairs, an old couch in front of a large plasma TV, a king-sized mattress with green and purple pillows and sheets thrown haphazardly on it. Each wall was a different jewel-toned color, and a small coffee table was covered in magazine and newspaper articles about various crimes. I walked around the apartment taking everything in, the old wooden floors creaking with every footfall.

"How do ya like it toots?" He laughed, slamming the door behind me, making me jump and whip around to face him.

"Are you finally going to tell me why I'm even here?" I asked, regaining some of my tenacity.

"Oh come on, you know me! I'm never the type to give a straight answer." He smirked, circling around me like a bird stalking its prey before taking my wrist and leading me to the couch. I sat down as he hurriedly sat down next to me, grinning madly. We sat for a second, both pondering our next move. Finally, he seemed to crack a little. "If you must know, I'll at least give you a little hint. Since you know your way around the legal system, I'm going to need a little bit of, ah, legal advice from you. Unfortunately for me, most of my colleagues haven't had the best luck with the law, and they just keep landing themselves in prison! I'm running low on good men. Once you're here for a little while, and we get on better terms-"

"Wait how long do you think I'm going to be here?" I asked incredulously, a shock running through my body.

"As long as I **want **you here! Now hush!" He seethed, glaring at me. I gave him a second before he calmed down from his sudden temper flare, and he spoke again.

"Now, again, once we're on better terms and you get used to our little 'living situation', I'm going to need you to help me. I'll always need someone to get my boys out of jail, or prevent them from even going in the first place. I know you can work your legal magic to help me!" He giggled.

"You're quite talented in your work, Ms. Alford. Getting my **pal **Maroni in jail? I don't know how you did that, but if you did that you can do anything!" He got up, rushing to a dresser near the bed and got a large bag out of one of the drawers.

"Heads up!" He shouted, throwing the heavy bag at me. I looked at him suspiciously as I slowly opened the bag, half-expecting some sort of booby trap, like a jack-in-the-box springing out from the abyss. "Come on, don't be such a baby! Since I knew you were going to be staying here for a while, I took the liberty of packing some stuff for ya! No need to thank me sweet cheeks." He smirked, laughing at my frightened reaction.

"How often did you go into my apartment?"

"That's nothing you need to be concerned with. Although, I do have to say you have very nice nightgowns and lingerie." He smirked, winking at me when I looked at him in disgust. "You should probably head to bed, or you can stay up and get lost in your thoughts. I honestly couldn't care less. I have some business in town to take care of, so you're free to yourself. As long as you don't leave."

"What happens to me if I leave?"

"I'm kind of shocked that you had to ask! Hold on a second…" Joker whipped out a cheap Motorola phone, quickly texting someone. We waited for a couple seconds, then his phone loudly vibrated. "Here ya go sweet pea! Take a look." He evilly grinned, tossing the phone to me.

I gasped as I looked at the picture; an outside view of Bruce's bedroom with Bruce talking to Alfred inside.

"Now do you understand? I can have Bruce killed at any second! Or any of your other family and friends for that matter. It can be anyone of my choosing! All **you **have to do to avoid one unfortunate victim's untimely demise is staying in this apartment, and not talk back to me. Can you handle that?" He growled. I nodded furiously, shaking in fear.

"Good! I'm glad we have an understanding." He grinned. "Hopefully you can follow this set of rules better than the last ones." He laughed.

"Now, I have some errands to run! Nothing you need to worry your pretty little head about. Go wild! But not too wild; save that fun for when I get home." He winked. I shuddered in disgust, glaring at him. He cackled as he jogged towards the door, running out and locking me in the apartment.

I sighed as I took a look at my surroundings, not even being able to find a window.

_How am I going to survive in here?_

I figured I'd just head to sleep, weary after the day's events. I shifted through the bag and put on the least revealing nightgown he packed for me.

_Good God, I'm going to have to have him or one of his henchmen go back and get some suitable clothing…_

I cautiously went over to the enormous bed, figuring that would be a better place to sleep than the couch. I tucked myself into the covers and tried to get myself to sleep, my exhaustion eventually making everything fade to black.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

**Before the story starts, I just want to thank you all for your support! :) I'm sorry I haven't been writing for a while. Life has gotten pretty hectic for me, but now I have the free time necessary to really put effort into this story. I'd rather wait and write a fantastic chapter than just write nonsense. Thank you for being so patient! I've also taken your reviews into account and decided to write in third person, so you'll see a major switch in the point of view. I hope you like the newest chapter. Happy reading! :) **

The day progressed in a pretty bland manner. Jess wandered around the bare apartment trying to find something to occupy her time. She couldn't even tell whether the sun was out or not since there were no windows. Joker did a very good job making sure she couldn't contact anyone from the outside world, taking the only phone in the house with him on whatever 'errands' he had to run. Time seemed to pass painfully slow, but at least Joker supplied a tv for Jess to watch and books to read. She watched tv all day, tuning in to Gotham's news network for most of the time. _I wonder if Joker will be doing anything news-worthy today.._

She didn't know how long had passed before she suddenly heard a loud click then the door open. Joker stormed into the apartment and slammed the door with a furious expression on his face. Anxiety washed over her as she watched him to make sure he wouldn't come hurt her in anger, her heart racing as he paced around the apartment. A few seconds passed, but it felt like an eternity for her as tension quickly filled the room.

"So, dollface, what did **you** do all day?" He said, leaning up against a wall and tapping his foot against it.

"I, uh, I didn't do anything. I just watched tv." She stuttered, confused as to why he even asked her.

"What's wrong? Am I not allowed to ask you what you've done in **my** apartment all day?" His voice was dark and low as he slowly stepped towards her, intending to frighten her. Honestly, he had had a pretty decent day. He did some business with a friend, checked up on ol' Bruce-y and Jess's other friends, and got some supplies. The only thing that would make his day just a tad bit better was to watch Jess squirm, something he quickly realized he's very good at.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Hush toots. Am I scaring you? I know my whole get-up can be pretty startling sometimes, especially with my scars. Have I ever told you how I got them?" He asked, plopping down on the couch next to her. He loved watching her tense up as he got closer to her, eventually getting so close that he was touching her. Her body was hard as stone as he stared at her, donning a stern look on his face as her eyes widened.

"No, no you haven't." She shakily answered, her heart pumping erratically as he stared into her eyes.

In a second he had her pinned down on the couch with his favorite knife pressed against her cheek. He had done this so many times that he almost considered it routine, debating which story he would tell her in his head. As he stared at her, feeling her fear radiate through the air, he debated telling her the truth. But what was the actual truth? It was a bit hard for him to remember since he had gotten so caught up in his stories. He felt himself loosen, but he immediately tightened his grip on her and shook her roughly, enjoying the small squeak she made as he grabbed her.

"Well, I used to be married to a beautiful woman, almost as beautiful as you." He smirked, enjoying the flash of fear and disgust in her eyes as he spoke.

"We used to argue a lot because I was always **pessimistic **and **too harsh**; hard to believe, right?" She tried to figure out why he was even telling her this story as he chuckled and glared down at her.

"She eventually started leaving the house more and more as time went on, until it seemed like she was never home. Naturally I got a bit curious, since I like to keep track of what's **mine**. One night I stayed up and waited for her until almost 5am. As you can probably guess, I was a **lit-tle **less than happy. She made the mistake of yelling at me for 'spying' on her and wanting to keep track of her. I just stood there while she yelled at me, keeping a straight face while she yelled and yelled. Finally once she ran out of steam, I pinned her down, much like I'm doing to you now. A little bit of fear gathered in her face, again, much like yours, and I tried laying down some ground rules for her. She didn't like that, so she fought back."

At this point Jess looked up at him in confusion, watching his emotions switch from glee to anger then back again. _What's the purpose of even telling me this?_

"As she struggled, my hand slipped and cut one side of her mouth. Obviously after that she stopped struggling. I tried sewing the cut, but it didn't help her forgive me. I couldn't take how upset she was; I didn't even intend on cutting her, although it did give her a flaw. I don't like perfection. Anyway, eventually her insecurity got so bad that she never left the house. Strangely enough, I didn't like that. I didn't like how badly she felt about herself. See, I am capable of some form of 'love'."

"One day when she finally left the house, I cut the sides of my mouth to match her so she wouldn't look so different. When she got home she **immediately** freaked out. 'How could I do this?' 'How could I cut myself like that?' blah blah blah. No thought of the flicker of compassion I had for her or how bad I felt; instead all she told me was how **disgusting** I looked. After that my patience for her had ended and I just kicked her out. But now I see the **joy** and **humor** of things, ya know? Now I'm **always smiling**. Maybe now I won't seem so **pessimistic**."

Joker cackled above her, still pressing the knife in her mouth as he stared down at her. He studied her body, as much as he could see anyway. She had some imperfections; a bold tan line, sprinkles of freckles all over her arms and legs, and bruises lingering from the past few days, but he couldn't shake the feeling that she was still **too** perfect. She needed some cuts, some scrapes… she needed some bite marks as well.

Suddenly he yanked the knife out of her mouth and cut the straps of her shirt, also slitting down the middle of it before tossing it off. She froze and stared up at him, barely breathing as he stared at her barely covered chest.

"Ya know, I don't think I did enough to show you how much I didn't like you not following my rules. I think I'm going to have to go even further to teach you a lesson…"

Jess struggled as Joker lightly traced her skin with his knife, barely touching her. She begged him not to hurt her, tears welling in her eyes as he decided where to cut her. Fear washed over her, thinking he may actually kill her. With as furious as he was when he found her with Bruce, she wouldn't put it past him. His next move took her completely by surprise.

He sneered at her bra before cutting the straps off, then cutting down the middle and whipping it off her. He traced the knife over her breasts then around her nipples as she once again froze in fear.

"Remember how you woke up and saw ol' Bruce-y covered in cuts and bruises?"

He waited until she nodded weakly to continue.

"Well, I think you need an even worse punishment. I felt really insulted doll! I thought you were going to play our little game so well, although it isn't surprising that a lawyer wouldn't follow rules. However, I think it's in my best interest to teach you why disobeying me in any way would be a **very** bad move on your part." His tone got darker and more serious as his features tightened.

"Please, please don't hurt me.." She whimpered, looking up at him as tears fell from her eyes.

"Oh doll, I'm going to do much more than hurt you. I'm going to show you that I'm the boss, and-" As he looked down at her and looked into her tear-filled eyes, he couldn't help but feel this strange sort of **attraction** to her. He couldn't explain it, but something drawed her to him. Yeah he had 'pulled plenty of tail' in his years, but when he looked at her, he felt this unexplainable draw to her. He felt the sudden urge to rip the rest of her clothes off and fuck her senseless, but he had to teach her a lesson first.

"And I'm going to show you why listening to me is in your best interest." He growled, slicing down her stomach.

She cried out in pain, slightly arching her back as he cut her. Hot blood seeped out of her wound as he made little shallow cuts all over her body, licking up the blood as it poured out. She grit her teeth in pain, squeezing her eyes shut so he wouldn't see her cry. Once he stopped licking the blood he looked at her face again, seeing a couple tears escape. His gaze on her softened as he got closer and wiped her tears away, making her open her eyes in surprise. She looked at him quizzically, confused by how close her was to her.

She looked into his dark hazel eyes, no longer seeing anger and hate in them, but rather something much different. They pulled her in like magnets as she moved a tiny bit closer to him. Before she knew it, she saw him smirk before capturing her lips with his own. She gasped as his kissed her, giving him the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue in her mouth. He kissed her roughly, biting her lip roughly and claiming her as his own. She grabbed his sides and pulled him closer to her as an almost insatiable lust washed over both of them.

He harshly broke the kiss and bite all over her body as hard as he could, drawing blood in some places. Jess let out soft whimpers and moans as he bit and scratched her. Joker took his knife and made more little cuts all over before moving down to her pants and underwear, which he cut off in a matter of seconds. Red and white face paint was smudged all over her body as he kissed, licked, and bit his way down her body. Something inside him reminded me of when he saw her with Bruce, and he couldn't stand the thought of him with her. He wanted her to forget all about Bruce and only remember him.

Her moans sent shivers down his spine as he got closer to her core, her arousal evident. He bit down on her inner thigh as hard as he could, hoping to elicit some pain from her. She gasped and nearly screamed, curling her toes and squeezing her eyes shut.

Suddenly he yanked her up and threw her up against the wall next to the bed, tossing his shirt off before grabbing her again and slamming her on the wall. Her head bounced off the wall as she winced in pain.

"This isn't all about **fun**, remember toots?" He growled, scratching down her sides hard enough to draw blood. "I want you to feel even a fraction of the pain that could measure up to the anger I felt when I saw you with Bruce. I saw **everything**, doll. Don't think I forgot."

He glared at her as horror washed over her, completely unaware of what his next move would be.

"Not only am I going to make you feel pain, but I'm going to make sure you **never **want Bruce again." He took hold of his knife again and made deeper cuts down her side, then flipped her over on her back and started carving. She screamed and cried as his cuts slowly got deeper and deeper, soon getting so deep that she could hardly take it.

"Please, please stop! Please!" she screamed, music to his ears.

"Why should I? You're my property now, and I can do with you whatever I please. Why should I care about what you ask me to do when you can't follow my simple rules? Even when that young boy was in danger? Real selfish of ya if you ask me." He smirked, continuing to cut down her back.

"Wait, please, I'll listen to everything you say! I'll do whatever you want, I won't even leave unless you want me to, just please stop! Please!"

Her pleas got louder as his cuts got deeper, the pain almost becoming too much for her to take.

_If he keeps going at this rate I'll bleed out!_

Suddenly he stopped, savoring the delicious sight of the cuts scattered all over her gorgeous body. Maybe he should stop and avoid killing her. She is pretty useful to him after all, and he still had to use her for the rest of his plan.

"Fine, I guess I'll stop. For now, at least." He smirked, pushing her onto his bed before slipping his pants off and joined her. He spread her legs and settled down in between them, loving the feeling of her warm blood on his body. She looked up at him in astonishment, completely unsure of what would happen next. Joker looked from her eyes to her lips before capturing them once again, gripping her as tight as he could while kissing her ferociously. Each second stole the breath right out of her lungs, more breathtaking than any kiss she had ever shared with Bruce. While Bruce was always fantastic in bed, there was something that Joker supplied that Bruce never had. She didn't know if it was the mix of the pleasure and pain he caused, or if his infamous status made him more appealing, but whatever it was she was drawn to it.

This time she bit his lip, surprising him enough to make him gasp. He truly hadn't expected her to come around that quickly, but that made everything much easier for him. He opened his mouth and she began to explore it with her tongue, just like he thought she would. He pressed himself hard against her, exploring her mouth roughly. To heighten the sensations she was feeling, he ran his fingers along the cuts he gave her, making her gasp in a mix of ecstasy and pain.

He started grinding against her, teasing her with the tip of his member. She stared up at him as he teased her, her eyes half open as she was overtaken by her lust.

"What do you want me to do?" He smirked, lowering himself so his face as only an inch from hers.

"Fuck me?" She whispered, too frightened to respond strong enough.

"Excuse me? I couldn't quite hear that doll."

"Fuck me, please!" She asked louder, shaking from fear and anticipation.

"Beg." He smirked, enjoying the mixed feelings he gave her.

"Fuck me!"

"Again!" He growled, still unsatisfied.

"Fuck m-" Before she could finish he slammed into her as she moaned loudly. He couldn't help but moan as well, the tightness of her walls surprising him. _Well, either she hasn't had a lot of sex or ol' Bruce-y is smaller than expected. _

He chuckled as she looked into his eyes and gasped at each thrust, almost unable to keep herself from finishing right there. Her little mewls and moans were turning him on more and more each second. How did he not take her before?

He started picking up speed as Jess's moans filled up the room. He occasionally moaned as well, sending shivers down her spine. She raked her nails down his spine and wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, pulling him closer to her, causing him to go deeper inside her. He thrust as fast as he could, feeling close to finishing. Soon she began to tighten around him, closing her eyes and curling towards him as an orgasm racked her body. Joker soon followed suit, Jess's tightness too much to take.

He held himself up weakly with his arms so he wouldn't completely collapse on her as he pulled himself out of her. Their hearts raced as they glanced at each other, once again caught in that strange magnetic pull. She had to give him credit; he was definitely better in bed than Bruce ever was, even with all of the pain involved.

"Well, ah, since this is the only bed, I'd suggest just staying here. Unless you want to sleep on the rickety couch or on the floor." He said, rolling off of her.

She looked at him before turning away, curling up to go to sleep.

"One more thing." He harshly turned her towards him, their faces mere inches apart.

"Who do you belong to now?"

"Y-you?" She stuttered.

"And whose rules will you listen to for now on?" He sternly asked.

"Yours?"

"Yes, mine. If you don't listen, next time I won't be quite as nice. Although I will have to admit, it felt pretty nice to show you how much better I am than Bruce. Hopefully that'll clear your mind of him." He chuckled, turning away from her to go to sleep.

She turned away as well, trying to go to sleep. However, her racing mind wouldn't let her sleep. Did she really just have sex with the Joker, and consensual sex at that? And as a matter of fact, did she actually **enjoy** sex with him? She'd only been in his apartment for a day but she was already incredibly confused. She let her mind wander as her exhaustion finally let her drift off into a deep sleep.

**I hope you all liked that chapter! It was definitely fun to write. ;3 I hope you guys liked my own original "Joker's scars" story as well! If you guys have any suggestions please let me know! :)**


End file.
